Love
by Iceman1123Trooper
Summary: Riku is depressed. All he wants is to be happy again. How will he do it? Will it be possible? Find out! Riku x Kairi Rated T (Moderate Swearing / Sexual References / Violence) NOTE: This is a multi-chapter story. I hope you all enjoy the story, and please review and give advice if possible! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, ALL RIGHTS AND CREDIT BELONG TO DISNEY ***SPOILERS AHEAD***
1. I'm Sorry

On a cold morning in Destiny Islands, the sun, hidden behind the overcast weather, shouting over and over asking to shower its rays over the Islands with its warm embrace. Sora was sleeping soundly on the hot sand, the ocean water trickling past his feet. Riku was beside him, him too on the hot sand. Riku however, was awake during this time, thinking about...Someone...

"Ugh..." Riku said to himself, his eyes droopy and fatigued.

"What am I to do? I mean...What...am...I...to...do?" Tears started welling up in Riku's eyes, as he started getting emotional.

Riku had been going through some hard times lately. After fighting Ansem during the Chain of Memories, Riku had fallen into a deep depression. He felt, as if, he'd never find anyone who actually cared about him. Sora was his friend, he knew, however he wanted "love". Riku was very lonesome and he had nobody to vent to about it. However, he just went on about his business, strong, taking in every breath he could.

Riku had mixed feelings about his best friend, Kairi. He knew for sure that Sora had fallen for Kairi, and that Kairi had fallen for Sora. This caused Riku to stay in his depressive state, his mind racing, searching, bellowing for someone to help him.

Riku wiped the tears from his eyes, sighing.

"I don't know...What I am supposed to do...This whole thing is...just...terrible." Riku whispered to himself, unsure of whether he had woken up Sora or not.

Riku looked over to Sora, his eyes squinting to overcome the glare from the sun that was just beginning to peek through the overcast weather.

"Hey, Riku...Is something wrong?" Sora asked, his eyes filled with an overrated amount of curiosity.

"Er, no Sora. I'm fine, thank you." Riku said to Sora, lying through his teeth.

"Oh, okay then! Was just curious." Sora replied.

The morning went on, and both the boys were sound asleep again after 10 minutes.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from the distance. It was Kairi.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora replied excitedly, finally woken from his slumber.

"Riku, you gonna say 'hi' to me?" Kairi asked Riku in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, Kairi." Riku replied, his heart dropping to his stomach as if he felt he ruined any of his "possible" chances.

"Geez, why don't you say 'hello' to me anymore Riku? I thought we were all friends." Kairi replied with slight sadness in her tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kairi, it's just that I've been going through some very rough times lately." Riku explained. His heart starting to race as he didn't know what Kairi's reaction might be.

"Riku, you never told me that." Sora said.

"Yea, sorry guys, it's just that with the way my emotions have been going, I've practically been to myself lately." Riku explained, frowning.

"Riku!" Both exclaimed, scaring Riku.

"We thought you were our friend! You should tell us these things! What, you don't care about us or something? Keeping your emotions hidden from us so you can be 'to yourself'? What a great friend you are!" Kairi exclaimed as she dashed away from Riku and Sora.

"Kairi wait!" Sora yelled, but Kairi was too angered to respond to him. Sora got up and ran after her, not bothering to say anything to Riku, leaving him behind and alone on the warm sand.

Riku broke down sobbing, not knowing what to think.

"Ahhh! What is wrong with me!? Why can't I treat my friends right!?" Riku punched his fist into the sand with all his might, his heart beating faster than drums could beat.

Exhausted, Riku fell right asleep, back on the warm sand. After shedding pints of tears, Riku had fallen asleep right on the spot where he punched the sand. As Riku's emotions were flowing through him, he simply did not care when he went to sleep if he'd wake up or not.

Sora and Kairi had vanished and were nowhere to be seen on the islands.

**END**

**Chapter 1**

I know this was a cliffhanger somewhat, but I didn't know when to stop. The next chapter will be up shortly. Please review and give advice if possible! Thank You!

-Ice


	2. Why

After the event at the islands, Riku had set a personal goal to find Sora and Kairi, and explain himself. He woke up on the cold sand during the middle of the night, the moon shining bright on the ocean water.

_"Sorry Sora, sorry Kairi, I never meant to offend you guys." _Riku thought to himself, as he stood up from the spot where he was asleep. Riku sighed, as he started to walk towards his raft to row out back to the town on the other island. Deeply saddened and full of despair, Riku slowly rowed his raft back towards the town.

"Here...Finally back in the town." Riku stated to himself, as he walked up the sandy beach onto a sidewalk. Riku paused, as for some reason he had lost all connection with his surroundings.

"Ugh, what the hell? Where am I? Is my house here?" Riku asked himself, as he started feeling drained and faint.

"Hm, must be my depression again..." Riku said.

It turns out that Riku's depression was so bad that he had forgotten lots of important information, like who he was, why he came to be, and even, the darkness within him. Slowly though, his memory was being recovered with time.

Riku looked at his phone, it was 5:30 A.M. The sun was just beginning to show some blue light on the horizon. He didn't know what to do or where to go. His best friends had left him, alone, on the hot sand the day before. He figured, any "possible" chances of ever having Kairi fall for him were completely gone.

Two hours had passed, the sun was completely above the horizon this time, and Riku was still standing in the exact spot, waiting, thinking.

"What have I...done?" Riku asked himself, as tears started welling up in his eyes again.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, as he started walking to his house.

Riku reached his front door, went inside, and went up the stairs into his bedroom. Upon reaching the door Riku heard noises inside his bedroom. He opened the door, only to find Sora and Kairi watching TV in his bedroom on his bed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing in my room!? This house is off limits unless I say otherwise! Get out, both of you!" Riku scorned.

Sora and Kairi jumped up, scared. Both of them were shocked, as they never saw Riku have such an attitude...in their minds.

"Riku! Why are you shouting at us? It's 7:30 AM, people are sleeping!" Kairi stated.

"Does it look like I give a shit!? What the hell are you two doing in my bedroom, and above all, under my covers!?" Riku shouted, angry.

"Oh well, we'll just leave now Riku, sorry to have upset you." Kairi replied.

Sora got out of Riku's bed, wearing nothing but trousers. This angered Riku to the point where he was ready to pound Sora. This was extremely unlike Riku, as he would never hurt any of his friends, especially, his "best" friends. Riku gave Sora a look which told Sora he'd better get some clothes on or else.

"Kairi, please get out of my bed, and please, both of you, go home, you've really upset me." Riku explained.

"Er, well, Riku...you see...I can't." Kairi replied, stuttering with fear in her voice.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"Well...I don't exactly have any clothes on." Kairi explained.

This really upset Riku. As in the back of his mind he enjoyed hearing the fact that Kairi had no clothes on, but the fact that Sora was with her made him want to break down sobbing, as he knew that all his chances had vanished right then and there.

"Well then I'll get your clothes Kairi." Sora offered.

"No, you leave now! I'll get her clothes." Riku demanded.

"Excuse me Riku? You don't tell me what to do, no one ever tells me what to do. Never!" Sora replied, a scornful look in his eyes.

"Oh well I'm older than you Sora, and more mature, so you have to listen to what I have to say. It's my house, and I never authorized your little "play date" with Kairi in my bedroom!" Riku exclaimed.

"Fine! I'm out of here! See you in Hell, Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he shot out the door like a raging bull.

Riku sighed. He'd never been this angry before in his life. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it, and more importantly, control it.

"My clothes are over by your TV, Riku." Kairi stated.

"Okay, I'll get them for you Kairi." Riku said, as tears started welling up in his eyes. _Not again. Oh no, not now! I can't cry now!_

Riku got Kairi's clothes, and walked over to Kairi to give them to her. Riku sniffled, as emotions were surging through his bloodstream. He didn't know what to think, or above all, how to apologize.

_I don't care about apologizing to Sora, he should know better. I do however, want to apologize to Kairi, as I am deeply sorry for scaring her._

Riku sighed.

"Ugh...Kairi, I...I'm so sorry, I never meant to scare you, it's just that I was really upset. None of this is your fault, Kairi. You didn't know I was strict about my household, but Sora does. Therefore, I completely forgive you Kairi and always will. Here are your clothes. Go ahead and get dressed and I'll walk you to the front door if you don't mind." Riku offered.

"Okay Riku. Thank you for aplogizing. Even still, I'm sorry." Kairi stated with slight sadness in her tone.

Riku walked outside his bedroom door and shut it, to give Kairi some privacy.

Kairi walked out Riku's bedroom door, signaling Riku with her hand that she was ready to leave.

"Come. I'll walk you to the front door." Riku offered.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Can you...walk me home?" Kairi asked.

Suddenly Riku's emotions were surging through him, his heart beating fast, and he was sure that this could be his one and only chance to get forgiveness from Kairi.

"Yes, Kairi, I have no problem doing that." Riku stated, with a slight bit of relief in his voice.

Riku walked Kairi home, as he offered.

As they arrived, Kairi hugged Riku, thanking him for walking her to her house.

Kairi walked inside, and as Riku started to walk away, he heard a scream from inside. It was Kairi.

**END**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Please review and give advice if possible! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Ice**


	3. Glad I Was There

"Kairi! Hold on!" Riku exclaimed.

Riku dashed up the pathway to Kairi's door, kicking it open. His adrenaline was rushing through him.

"Kairi, where are you? Is everything alright?" Riku shouted, desperate for an answer.

However, there was no answer, just silence. Riku's worst fears had been overcoming him.

*BANG*

Riku's great hearing allowed him to pinpoint the exact location of the loud bang. It was upstairs, in a room.

Riku dashed up the stairs onto the second floor, desperately trying to figure out which room the bang came from.

"AHHH! Get away from me Sora!" Kairi screamed.

"_Sora…_" Riku scorned.

Riku was ready to blow it. He had to contain himself though, if he was to send any sort of positive message to Kairi.

Riku knew where the scream came from, even above all the constant banging and scratching noises coming from the hallway. Riku darted in the room where the screaming came from; it was Kairi's bedroom.

When Riku darted inside, he was shocked to find Kairi being held hostage by Sora, who was drunk out of his pants. Sora had his keyblade out, ready to strike at Kairi.

"Sora! What the fuck are you doing you insane bastard!? Let her go!" Riku demanded.

"Oh, hey Riku. I am just playing with Kairi. No need to worry." Sora replied.

"No need to worry huh? Well I heard screaming, more than once. So I think there is something to be worried about. Quit screwing around and let her go!" Riku scorned.

"Oh well I just needed to get some of my emotions out *_cough_* after you kicked me out of your damn bedroom this morning." Sora replied.

"You are scaring Kairi out of her ass, pissing me off, and letting out your emotions because of me kicking you out of my bedroom earlier!? Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Riku stated, anger seething through him.

"Well...Yea! You pissed me off Riku! How dare you kick me out like that!?" Sora replied, smirking devilishly.

"Sora, you and Kairi were in my bedroom, watching TV ON MY BED! What is wrong with you Sora!? You know I don't like unauthorized visitations inside my house, let alone my bedroom!" Riku scorned.

Riku was ready to tackle Sora; his anger seething through his bloodstream. Riku didn't know how to cope with this type of emotion. He looked over at Kairi, and he saw absolute fear in her eyes. He knew that she was afraid of Sora.

Riku had enough of the stress. He couldn't take it anymore.

Riku darted at Sora, grappling him by the waist, both hands underneath his arms, and flung Sora over his shoulder. The fact that Riku was very strong proved to be of use in this situation, as he carried Sora out of Kairi's house and threw him down on the grass.

Sora's back smashed hard against the grass, knocking the wind out of him. At that moment Riku was worried he hurt his friend, but once Sora got his breath back, Riku scoffed and ran back into Kairi's house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Sora outside in the cold.

Riku ran up the stairs back into Kairi's bedroom, only to see Kairi cowering in a corner, sobbing.

_This may be my only chance…Don't mess this up, Riku!_ Riku thought to himself, as he walked over to Kairi and kneeled down beside her.

"Kairi…It's okay…" Riku put his hand on Kairi's shoulder. She felt cold to him, saddened, and full of despair.

"I'm done with him Riku…I'm done with him! I do not want to see his face ever again, after what he did to me." Kairi stated, tears running down her face.

Riku didn't know what to do or what to say. All Riku could do was watch Kairi crying and feel bad for her.

_Come on Riku! Say something to her!_

Riku's mind raced, his thoughts driven through his bloodstream at lightning speed.

"Shh, it's okay. I am here, Kairi if you need me. Sora is out of your house now, so there is no need to worry about him disturbing you the rest of tonight. If you want I could keep watch on him for you and make sure he keeps his distance." Riku offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that Riku. Thank you." Kairi replied, wiping the tears from her face.

"Sure thing, Kairi."

"Riku? I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep now." Kairi said.

"Okay Kairi, I'll keep watch on Sora so you can sleep well. I'll let you go to bed now. If you need anything at all, you call me and I'll come assist you." Riku said, with slight confidence in his tone.

"Thank you, Riku." Sniffling, Kairi put her arms around Riku, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Riku's heart started to race, as he finally felt that he did something correct for once. He walked outside Kairi's bedroom door and looked back one last time to check on her.

Kairi gave Riku the "OK" and slowly crawled herself back into her bed.

Riku walked out of Kairi's house and headed on home.

Riku climbed into his own bed after arriving back at his house, and was able to sleep soundly as he knew that he had helped Kairi and had made her happy. He left his phone on max volume just in case Kairi called him.

The night went on, and both of them were sleeping soundly and comfortably.

**END**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for reading! Please give a review and let me know how I am doing!**

**Two more chapters to follow!**

**-Ice**


	4. How Dare You

The sun was shining through Riku's bedroom window, as morning had finally come. After a long stressful experience with Sora and Kairi the night before, Riku was finally able to sleep again, as he felt he did something right for a change.

"Mmmhh..." Riku groaned as he awoke from his slumber by the bright sun in his eyes.

Riku jumped out of bed, he didn't have to get dressed because he had slept in his clothes.

Riku grabbed his phone and looked at it. There was a text message from Kairi at 3:00 A.M.

"Agh, dammit! Missed the text!" Riku pushed the buttons on his phone and read Kairi's text message.

_"Riku! Come! Sora's drunk out of his ass again! He threw a brick through my bedroom window and it broke my TV! Shit, _

_he's breaking in! Help me Riku, HURRY!"_

"What the hell!? Son of a bitch! I hope Kairi is okay!" Riku hurriedly ran out of his house onto the sidewalk. He led himself towards Kairi's house.

Upon his arrival, Riku summoned his Souleater, as he figured he'd have to fight Sora if he was this drunk.

Riku had finally arrived at Kairi's house, only to find out it was completely demolished.

"Oh, shit!" Riku shouted, as he darted off the sidewalk and onto the rubble.

Riku started frantically digging, digging to see if Kairi was anywhere to be found in the rubble.

"Kairi! Kairi! Are you here!?" Riku shouted loudly. His heart racing, for he feared the worst had happened.

"Hey Riku." Stated a person behind.

Riku turned around. It was Sora. He was shirtless wearing a bathing suit.

Riku grabbed Sora with both hands.

"You piece of shit! Where is Kairi! You seem to be awfully happy considering her house is gone!" Riku scorned. Riku

lowered his eyebrows, and gave Sora a very resentful gaze.

"Oh she's okay. Want to go swimming, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Are you mentally insane Sora!? Look behind me! I again ask, where is Kairi!" Riku yelled.

"Oh…She's safe, don't worry. She's close by." Sora replied.

"Well I am worrying Sora! Where is she!?" Riku asked, gripping his Souleater tightly with his hand.

"What, you love her or something? Hahahaha!" Sora laughed.

"I thought you did you narcissistic bastard!" Riku replied.

"Oh, psh! Think I give a shit about that slut? Hell no, I simply saved her and Destiny Islands two years ago so that you

could feel jealous that I had her at the time." Sora explained.

Riku dismissed his Souleater.

"…What? All this time? You lied!? You son of a bi-"

"Riku! I'm okay!" said a feminine voice from behind Riku.

It was Kairi. She _was _safe…At that moment. Riku turned around and faced Kairi. She was all bruised up. Her face was red

with bloody cuts and bruises. Kairi stumbled and fell onto Riku. Riku caught her by the shoulders and reinforced her stance.

"Kairi…" Riku whispered.

"Riku, I'm okay…" Kairi replied, looking over at Sora.

"You son of a bitch! You destroyed my house you bastard! Now what am I going to do!?

Kairi yelled at Sora over and over, yet Sora wasn't phased by her reaction.

"Oh what a pity…" Sora replied.

"Sora, if you _ever_ do anything like this again, I swear I will have you locked up for life!" Riku shouted.

"Aww, baby, you wouldn't want that to happen to me would you?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Right now Sora, I don't care what happens to you! Screw you! How could you do something like this!?" Kairi replied, tears

welling up in her eyes.

"Well shit! Now I'm late for my party. Well, got to go guys! I love both of you!" Sora stated as he walked away, smirking

heavily in the distance.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry that this happened. I missed your text. This is all my fault." Riku stated to Kairi, as he started to cry

again.

"Riku, it's okay. It's not your fault. There is something wrong with Sora. He's not like he usually is." Kairi said soothingly.

Riku wiped the tears from his face.

"Ugh. I still feel guilty, Kairi. I told you I'd be there for you when you needed me and I screwed up. I'm deeply sorry." Riku

explained, frowning.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Are you sure you are okay?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Riku. You can go home now if you wish, I'll be fine." Kairi replied.

"Okay then." Riku replied, walking away.

Riku got back to his house. Upon entering he punched his bedroom window, breaking it.

"Ahh! Dammit Sora! I can't believe I was ever your friend! Look what you did to Kairi! And…Me! What about me!? I

screwed up again! I just left Kairi there by herself! God dammit! Ahh!" Riku exclaimed, summoning his Souleater.

Riku didn't know what to do. His anger was getting the best of him. Sora trashed Kairi's house, and emotionally destroyed

her, and as for Riku, he didn't know how to tell Kairi his _true_ feelings for her.

This was a trigger for Riku's depression. He started feeling the depression hitting him once more, and started breaking

down sobbing.

"Riku! What's wrong?" asked a voice from behind.

"Get the hell away from me right now!" Riku shouted, angry.

"R…Riku?" the voice replied. It was Kairi.

**END**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and give advice wherever possible! Working on final chapter!**

**-Ice**


	5. Emotions

"Kairi?" Riku asked, turning around.

Riku looked at Kairi, staring at her, unable to process what had actually happened. He walked over to her, and noticed that she was crying.

"Kairi..." Riku said.

"What the hell Riku? Why would you talk to me like that?" Kairi asked.

Riku then realized what he had actually done. Riku's depression was so severe that he had sometimes been unable to process important events that happen to him. This had caused Riku to be unaware of his actions and thought processes.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I'm so sorry. I'm currently having a period of depressive thoughts right now and as a result it can cause me to be unaware of my actions. I didn't mean to say that to you, Kairi. It's just that I had many emotions flowing through me at that exact moment you called my name."

Kairi kept crying. Riku didn't know what to do. He felt as if he ruined all his chances. Riku put his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi..." Riku stated.

Kairi looked at Riku, wiping the tears from her face.

"Riku, I accept your apology, but please be careful. You really hurt my feelings." Kairi replied.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, I never meant to hurt you. We are friends, and I intend to keep it that way." Riku responded.

Kairi looked at Riku, her blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. Her face was wet from her tears, and her face was bright red from crying. She gave Riku a very innocent look.

"It's okay, Riku. Thank you for apologizing, and-" Kairi started to reply but stuttered.

"I...I need to tell you something, Riku." Kairi managed to respond.

"What's that Kairi? You can tell me anything, it's okay." Riku replied.

"Yeah, but I just don't know...how to say this..." Kairi responded. Her face started to turn flush red as she started to blush.

Riku noticed this, and his heart started beating very fast. In the back of his mind Riku was worried. Worried that Kairi was going to say something to him that he wouldn't want to hear. Or worse, trigger his depression again.

"I...I think I want to hang out with you, Riku. Like, more than how much we are hanging out now...I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Kairi asked Riku.

This stunned Riku, as he did not know how to react.

"Oh, well, um..." Riku stuttered.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Riku said, as his emotions went through the roof.

Riku's emotions were surging through him. He was finally happier than he ever was before. He knew that he had gotten the one that he had wanted for so long.

Riku broke down sobbing, instantly. Kairi quickly gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shh, it's okay...It's okay...I'm here for you..." Kairi said soothingly.

For once Riku was glad he was crying. He knew that his battle with depression was over.

Riku hugged Kairi back, squeezing her tightly. He then crouched in front of Kairi, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Kairi. Just know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. I mean that." Riku replied.

"I'm glad, Riku. Yeah, Sora wasn't very nice after all. Oh well...Maybe we should head over to his party and try to get him sober eh?" Kairi said, smirking.

Riku wiped the tears from his face as he had stopped crying.

"Sure Kairi, let's go." Riku stated as he grabbed Kairi's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Kairi!" Riku stated, turning bright red.

"I love you too, Riku. Let's go enjoy ourselves!" Kairi replied.

**END**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and give advice wherever possible!**

**I will be working on a new story shortly!**

**-Ice**


End file.
